Damsel in Distress
by Victorian R. Hellsly
Summary: A young, thin, 16 year-old red-headed girl becomes the victim of a demon gang's cruel plot. Will anyone come to the rescue? WARNING: Features blood and gore, reader disgression is advised.


_**The howls of their cries blurred into the screeching bellows of a wild blood stoked wind. The heavy winds brought with them the frigid freeze of a torrent of snow and hail. They were all the same, the howls of the creatures and the screeching of wind and blizzard, all blending together, pulsing and alive, colliding and refracting off one another. The pink night with it's hellish denizens searched throughout that cold blood drenched night for prey. That night it was a particular prey, a prey that trudged barefoot through the frozen lands that was her small quaint village. The villagers would not come out for her, they would not save her, they would not fight for. So the prey scurried from snow trench to snow dune as the elements and demons cast their sounds and shadows in pursuit of a hopeless girl who hoped beyond hope....**_

Damsel in Distress

The adolescent ran, a young girl of 16, whose flocks of flowing red hair glistened with pure white snow flakes and the sweat of fear and exhaustion. The girl was comprised of a small slender figure that had yet to blossom into womanhood, and of a pair of ruby eyes that usually flared brightly with joy and kindness. Her body was covered by a pink cotton blouse and skirt that were too thin and fragile, and so stayed on the girl only as blood stained fabric and torn rags.

The youth stopped, collapsing behind a horse drawn carriage and unto the snow topped dirt, breathing heavy and deep as she tried to figure out where to go next. She was at the edge of her village now, so far away from the main square that only the old dilapidated church stood this far out. And so there she was, with no faith left._ Please leave me alone, _she said to herself, tears streaming down her pale snow bitten cheeks as she forced herself to suppress the sobs that robbed her of breath and her will to continue. _Please don't find me, I just want to home, I just want to-_

Her body froze, chilled to the bone by an unrelenting wind and flesh crawling at the reverberations of their howls as they penetrated the screams of a cruel mother nature.

"Come out!, one of the voices cried, it's voice thick with lust and rage. "We can smell ya from a mile away!" another cried, squealing in a mix of mock and savage glee. _They're too close, too close. _She had known the town better then anyone else she knew, yet it wasn't enough, her stamina and agility no match for creatures that slaughtered without whim or without regard to innocence...

"Stupid bitch, you're only making it harder on yourself!" They were all over, from behind and ahead, as if finally surrounding her. And still another growled with a laugh, "When we get her I call dibs!"

The last voice was close, so close her organs turned in her body, her heart skipping a beat at the monster's first syllable. And then she could smell it, even through the brutal winds and frozen nose. The malodor of rot and sewage that pervaded their kind, the stench of her impending killers. "No one's going to save you", it started again, this time so loud she almost let out a shriek. "Not your pappa, not your mamma, not your sister, your friends... not the FUCKING ARMY!" With that roar a loud crash erupted with splinters of wood landing onto the snow opposite of her. _No no no.... _"There ain't no knight in shinin' armor comin' to save you. Give up and maybe we'll make your death quick."

They were sniffing her out, she knew. Her blood stained feet bled onto the unto the snow where ever she went. She had no way to protect herself, and her body grew only colder with each frozen breath that burned at her lungs. Still she had no choice. She couldn't quit now, it was beyond her to. _Anyone, please,_ she urged futilely, _someone please help me. I can't keep- _She squealed as the large black foot slammed against the soft snow in front of her, just shy of the carriage she hid behind. He, it had jumped off the top of the chapel, landing onto the ground as if the fall was nothing but a step. _Oh please no!_ The monster's foot, clawed like daggers and the toes curved, turned to her direction. The girl's eyes opened wide, her entire body suddenly shocked awake by the brutal strength the creature displayed. It's enormous claws grabbed both sides of the cart and proceeded to fling it out of it's way in one quick swing of it's body. It was nude, unbattered by the fierce weather, it's arms the length of it's entire height with dimensions that were easily double the size of the tallest men she knew.

"I found you bitch", it said in a growl, displaying it's large array of jagged teeth as it formed the twisted facsimile of a smile.

The monster launched at her, it's right claw opened to take her into it's unbreakable grasp.

"NO!" She cried, pushing her body back with all her force against a cracked window that shattered against her weight. She fell, falling unto the cold stone floor with a loud thud and the painful sensation of broken shards penetrating her arm and legs. Still she limped away out of the monster's grasp, the monster itself bellowing a horrendous howl of pure rage.

The place held no light. It was long abandoned, a place of worship that had been left in disrepair for far longer than her own life span. She was in the basement, the floor dividing the chapel and cellar at this part longed ago collapsed and left to rot. She coughed, holding her bleeding arm as it hung limply at her side. She didn't have a plan and she could no longer run, and as the trickles of blood collected under the shadow of the bruised adolescent into a shallow pool of blood, she stepped forward with a whimper. She made her way up the stairs in a state of disorientation, limping as drops of crimson followed behind her. The large line of pews surrounded her from both sides as she made her way up the main passage toward the large mahogany doors. She looked skyward, gazing at the ceiling with it's circular frame that held a large multi-panel stained glass window depicting a female warrior in a white robe. _If only you were here, a knight would be nice right about now._

The subdued chortle of an unknown thing emanated from behind the podium. The hot blood that ran down her body suddenly grew cold as ice, a sharp chill shooting up her spine as a cold sweat developed.. She stopped in her treks, slowly turning around.

The chapel was coated with a subtle rosy pink as provided by the skyline above. In other places it was pitch black. Outlines of an old statue or of a fallen stone beam were seemingly the only things that could be perceived by her vision. The podium remained silent and dead, as if nothing had ever been there to disturb it. _Maybe it was nothing, nothing at all. _After a moment she turned toward the front doors again.

The demonic red eyes meet her own, glowing with an intense hate that froze the young girl into place.

"Boo!"

"Agghhhhh!" she screamed, turning away in desperation. This time she was stopped, the monster catching her right wrist with a grip that promised to break her fragile bones with no effort. "No, noo!" she screamed, futilely attempting to pry herself out from it's clutches.

The shadows inside the chapel moved, an old statue tumbling over as a monster rose to take it's place. The old podium shattered into so many splinters as another demon knocked it out of it's way. The shadows moved in unison, surrounding her and the demon that held her. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, more and more entered the ring. They looked on, forty pairs of eyes flashing red with lust and hunger.

_Not like this, please don't kill me._ She sobbed, holding herself up even as her anemic and exhausted condition took their toll. "Please," she begged, "let me go!"

"Ok," said the monster, smiling a vicious grin. With his other hand it gripped the sleeve of her blouse and tore a large shred of fabric. The monster tossed her, pushing her into the arms of another waiting monster. She couldn't utter more than shrieks and whines as this monster slid out it's long slobbering tongue and lapped the left side of her face. It was a rough, slimy and hot. The tongue rolled back into it's mouth as the creature began laughing, gripping the back of shredded blouse. It pushed her away, tearing her skin and clothing as she went flying. Another monster grabbed her, pulling her with so much force that if dislocated her arm with a loud pop. She let out one last shriek, finally collapsing into the arms of the monster.

She was let go, tumbling to the hard floor. Several torches were suddenly it, shedding light to the interior of the chapel and unto the ghastly Sabbath being held inside it.

"I love the taste of a virgin," said one of the monsters. They all cackled morosely as they gazed at their barely conscious prey. "Damn shame there's not enough to go around!!"

"You guys can keep her," said another. "I like mine with some meat on their bones. Look at that thing, I've seen more meat on little boys!"

They argued on before one finally walked forth, silencing them. "Do all you want with her, after I've had my fill." The young girl's eyes turned to her impending killer's direction. While it was the shortest of the demons present, it's height easily trumped any human by comparison. It was a very dark shade of blue with muscles etched on as if by a sculptor. The talons on it's hands pointed and curved out at the ends, though most intimidating of all was the face that almost resembled a human's, but with eyes that shone brighter than the blood that still trickled from her wounds.

The monster lay on top of her broken body. Nothing could stop it's will, her only reaction was a shiver and the turn of the head away from it's sight. It smiled, taking her by the chin with it's pointer and thumb.

"I like my girls young," it whispered as it forced her to meet his gaze. "I take it as a courtesy to know the names of the women I... dine with." she cringed, the tears streaming down her face, shivering as she did.

"So tell me," he continued, "my very lucky girl, what is your name?" Her eyes opened wide. I have to give it a shot, she thought, _I have to try something. Anything..._. "M-my name is," she started, almost choking on her breath as she stifled a sob. The monster looked on intently, impatient to begin ravaging her. "Spit it out, what is it?"

"My name is, L-Lina Inverse."

There was a silence in the chapel at the sound of her soft reply. The monsters gazed at the woman, covered with sweat and crimson, pale and broken with hair matted and ruined.

"Did she say.... Lina Inverse?" said one of the demons.

"Bullshit!" cried another.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." a black skinned demon cried."I'm not going anywhere near the fucking Dora-Mata. Shit, it really does look like her, she's even got the small breasts and-"

"SILENCE!"

The leader's voice broke the wave of panic. The demon licked the girl's lips, sucking on the lower one even as she shuddered violently, groaning in disgust.

I doubt this sad sack of flesh is Lina Inverse," he finally said. "But if it is, then what we have hear is an opportunity of a lifetime in our grips. Or teeth." _It didn't stop them,_ she said to herself. _They didn't buy it. It's over, I'll never see my friends again. I'll never get to know love...they'll eat me alive..._

The demons cheered as the monster mounted the teenager who claimed to be named Lina Inverse. It held her down, it's breath hot and sticky, it's eye flashing it's hunger for her flesh.

"Don't worry... Miss Lina Inverse...it'll all be over soon....."

He moved his jaw to her neck, mouth opened wide, hungering for her taste.

She screamed a terrible wale.

_**CRASSHHHH**_

Before the monster could take her life a rain of glass showered them all.

"What the fu-" a green tinted demon with long streaked ears was silenced by the force of a strange figure's small white boot breaking it's windpipe. The lone figure, one that had opted to burst through the circular frame that held the large multi-panel stained glass window with it's depiction of a warrior, had landed on the monster's shattered neck with enough force to cause the bones to puncture it's skin. It lay dead at the intruder's feet as the other monsters dispersed from their circle, eyes locked unto the intruder as they armed themselves.

The girl had been saved from the brunt of the glass shards by the demon's body that sought to ravage her. The demon had let her go, his focus now concentrated on the strange new being. She turned her head to see the would-be hero.

The figure was knelt down, the small white boot still against the corpse's pulverized neck. The wind and snow howled out as it invaded the building, blowing the figure's large velvet cloak and long fiery-red locks of hair in wild directions. Slowly the figure began to rise, the cloak thrashing wildly behind the slim, short figure. The torches flickered, allowing only for brisk glimpses at the individual. The aforementioned white boots reached almost to the knees where they gave way to long red tights that ran up the thighs. A red sleeveless shirt with white strips at the ends covered the upper body, with the exception of the chest, where a strip of tinted cloth ran across a small set of breasts. _She's a woman.... _A pair of large, black, gold laced shoulder pads fitted with one large red orb per pad connected with her indigo lined black cape. Regardless of her small, thin frame, her stance exuded strength and confidence in the face of several dozen hellish creatures. _She looks like she's my age, how is she so brave? Who is she?_

"You there," cried the leader, gritting it's teeth together in an angry scowl. "Who the Hell do you think you are, and what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let the girl go," she started, in a taunting tone, "give up and maybe I'll make your deaths quick." One of the monsters growled in surprise, hearing it's own words being repeated. The hero's voice projected the same strength and confidence that her body did, but in addition revealed a brazen defiance that tinged her every word. It has to be...

"Lady," the leader responded, "you're out of your mind. Guys, brutalize that bitch!"

Two monsters from either side of her lurched forward, claws and spears extended.

"**FIREBALLL!!"**

The brightness of the spell cast almost blinded the young damsel as she witnessed 2 massive spheres of fire burst out of the woman's outstretched hands. The entire chilled chapel suddenly erupted with an intense heat as the flames vaporized two of the attacking demons and scorched several others. A flash of light cut through the smog and screams and chaos as the sorceress pulled out a dagger from a sheath attached to her waist. Another monster charged at her. Her arm swung to the right in a quick slash as she dodged the charge. The dagger reappeared, glittering a bright blood red against the back drop of flickering torches. The monster slammed onto the floor, gripping it's throat as the blood drained out in large red spurts, it's last words a gurgled shriek of agony.

The sleek figure moved with the agility of an athlete and the grace of a dancer, alternating between light and dark as the torches flickered out one by one. A scythe wielding demon advanced toward her as a companion attacked from behind with a large blunt axe. She moved to the side as the second monster struck first, the large axe shattering the stone floors, striking just shy of the sorceress's hair. She slashed the monster as it tried to pull the axe out of the stone, flashing the monster a smile and a wink as the creature felt it's hands sliced off in one clean strike. It screamed in sheer agony as it's hands hit the floor and bounced before rolling away. The clawless monster turned to the scythe wielding creature as it slashed it's weapon down onto it's face. They both screamed, both helpless as the scythe slashed downward, the weapon far too large and far too heavy for the creature to control it's descent. Blood sprayed in all directions as the creature's head and arm were hacked in half with bits of brain matter and gore showering the scythe wielding creature, it's screams almost a roar of horror.

The dazed creature was far too slow to react to the sorceress as she used it's body to shield her of the mess that splattered across it. The last thoughts in the monster's head were a confusing mix of guilt, hate and terror. It was then that the blade of the dagger met the back of the demon's neck and all it's thoughts were silenced.

"SOMEONE KILL THAT BITCH!" The leader screamed. The monsters refused, stepping back, half their numbers dead or dying. The smell of burnt flesh and fresh gore was overpowering, filling the entire place with the inescapable odor.

"G-get out!" one of the demons cried, it's face charred and soaked with the plasma of it's fallen comrades. It trembled as it spoke. "G-go, go we'll ha-have to-to-"

"Wet yourself? Nothing's as frightening as a stuttering lesser monster with a bladder problem. And nothing's as fun as putting one down."

The sorceress stood tall and spotless at the dagger hung at her side, dripping blood unto the hot stained wooden planks. Her cape blew defiantly against the will of the wind that stormed into the besieged temple. As if with a mind of it's own, it covered it's owner, wrapping around the small lithe girl. A last gust of wind finally flickered the torches out.

The monsters roared, the one that had stuttered for her to leave the first to charge, spear in hand. Her arm shot out from her cape, throwing the dagger, piercing the air as it lodged itself into the demon's skull. Where the body went the damsel could not see, but what she did see were three streaks of bright yellow fire summoned near the arm of the sorceress, and with the other she extended her arm back, as if to pluck a bow.

"FLARE ARROW!"

One monster screamed in horror as an arrow whizzed by, gutting and boiling away the organs held in his torso. The arrow continued on, hitting a monster that disintegrated on impact. Another two monsters exploded into bits of flesh and detached appendages as the arrows punctured them. The last of the survivors failed to kill her as she swooped up into the air with an incantation that escaped the young girl's hearing. She hovered high in the air, the clear moonlight shining down on her and highlighting the streaks of fire hot hair that flowed across her face, obscuring everything but the two bright eyes that shimmered like diamonds. She batted her hair away, exposing the taunting smile that hung across her face.

"It's over, you lose. Wind which blows across all eternity," she began to chant, joining her hands together as the air itself bent to her command, "gather in my hand and become my strength!"

A large air tunnel formed in her clasped fingers, growing with each word she uttered.

"BLAM GUSH **BREAK!**"

The blinding light of the spell made the damsel turn away and clutch her body for protection. The monsters stared up in horror as the giant air tunnel split into a dozen streaks and struck them, causing them to explode.

As the dust settled and the church became silent once more, the sorceress landed back on the ground and walked by the charred corpses and scattered flames nonchalantly. "Now where did I put that?", she asked, rummaging around, ignoring the demon leader as it took the young damsel hostage. "Back off bitch, or I swear I'll swear slit this girl's neck open. Hey," he demanded, his talon pressed against the girl's throat. "I'm talking to you, I'm serious!" Still the she ignored them, even as the damsel whimpered. "Please, please save me...."

She glimpsed at the demon for a moment before turning her back to it, much to it's surprise. "Hey, I'm talking to you, I'll kill her, don't you-"

"Here it is!" cried the sorceress. She bent down, her hand gripping the handle of her dagger as she pulled it out of a monster's charred skull.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Let me go, or the girl dies."

The girl whimpered, struggling to stay upright as she was dragged away to the chapel's front entrance. Her arm was outstretched as she strained to beg for the slayer's rescue. The sorceress glared at the monster with a dark frown strewn on her face. She didn't move from her spot. Her only action was to sheath her dagger. "You're not going anywhere."

"Just stay where you are!" The monster yelled. "And you better not foll-" In a flash the monster went flying, propelled by the force of a powerful punch that sent it crashing into a pillar. "In the name of Truth and Justice," a new female voice cried, "your crimes against the people of this village will be punished!"

The young captive could no longer see the monster that had abused and almost killed her, nor the two women that come to her rescue. She was in human arms now, the arms of a strong but gentle warrior clad in armor. She opened her eyes, blood shot and weary as they were and gazed into the kind eyes of a blond, blue eyed man. "You're safe now," the warrior said as he beamed a bright smile. Her mind fluctuated between consciousness and sleep as she closed her eyes again. _Safe... _Her head resting on the warrior's chest plate, listening sparingly as her mind slid into unconsciousness.

"Let me go, leave me alone!" a voiced pleated, speaking as if in an echo chamber.

"No," another voice said, "Like my friend said, it's time you faced your punishment, and you're going...." the voice echoed away.... someone screamed, pleading as the roar of fire drowned out the cries. The last words she could make out were of a stern male's voice as it spoke above her. "Give her to me Gourry, I'll restore her....

****************

The warmth of the Sun's rays woke her. As her eyes adjusted she found herself covered with a large white blanket and between a teenager and the warrior from the night before. He was still holding her, smiling the same bright smile. His blond locks glittered like gold. "Hey Lina, she's up," said the teenage girl. _Lina? _She thought_, that's right..._

The damsel turned her gaze toward the girl, a young violet haired, blue eyed female wearing a white blouse with a pink neckline. "Good morning," she said. "Don't try to speak yet, you've been through a lot. Oh, I'm being rude, my name's Amelia." Amelia looked on, beaming a smile of her own toward her. "Do you like it?" She asked, referring to the cape that covered the damsel. "It's my own, sorry we couldn't get you something more appropriate. Don't worry though, you'll be back home in no time." Amelia looked at the warrior, continuing. "This is Mr. Gourry, he's the one that's been keeping you warm, yo-"

"Alright already, let's take her home and get something to eat. The town owes us at least one free meal."

The damsel looked over to the female who had spoken those words. The sorceress who had rescued stood at the doorway of the chapel. Her crimson locks glimmered like fire. "Miss Lina," cried an exasperated Amelia, "Is food and treasure all you ever care a-"

"Lina Inverse?" interrupted the damsel. Amelia looked back at her with an inquisitive look. "Why yes, that's her. It's nice to see that her reputation proceeds her, I just wish it would proceed her in a good way." Amelia stood up with Gourry in tow, the exhausted girl still in his arms.

_Lina Inverse.... the real one. _She turned to Lina again as she waited by the doorstep. Her hair and cloak softly fluttered as the wind gusted around her. Lina looked up as if nourished by the sun's rays that shined down on her. _Lina Inverse, my hero._ She closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep./p

_**And so the young damsel was saved by Lina Inverse and her companions. As she was returned home and recovered, she vowed to one day return the favor to her hero. But that, is for another story.**_

_**THE END.**_

_*****************_

Hope you enjoyed, until next time, byes!


End file.
